


Обучение

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [28]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Обучение

1

Прошло уже достаточно времени с того момента, как Шарро собрала своих контрабандистов. За этот период должен был быть хоть какой-то результат – и он был, но не тот, на который надеялась Шарро. Информация о Кэнане Джаррусе так и не была найдена.

Из плюсов прошедших операций было то, что они смогли открыть еще несколько новых баз и добыть еще людей в их маленькое «сопротивление». Спасенные контрабандисты согласились обустроить новеньких, а нападения на имперские корабли принесли им кучу новых ресурсов – от оружия до провианта. В целом, все шло неплохо.

Прилетев пару дней назад, Айко привела с собой новенькую, которую звали Пиа Дир. Девушка была очень милой, даже слишком для базы контрабандистов, но покидать их отказалась. Узнать черты той самой девчонки с планеты на границе Неизведанных Регионов Шарро смогла только тогда, когда Пиа рассказала ей про тот день. Удивительно, что она столько времени помнила имя случайной «дочки» контрабандиста. И все же, сейчас Пиа здесь. Она сидит рядом с Айко, объясняющей ей принцип работы силового луча на борту корабля.

Пиа, на удивление Шарро, быстро влилась в их неустойчивый коллектив. Вспомнив прошлое девочки-воровки, она перестала удивляться тому факту, что Пиа пришла именно к контрабандистам. Единственное, что Шарро не одобряла, так это то, что Пиа не назвала причину своего истинного появления здесь. Девушка лишь сказала, что ищет кого-то. Шарро это позабавило – все они здесь кого-то ищут.

2

\- Шарро? – Пиа пробралась на ее корабль так тихо, что контрабандист испугалась резкого звука, хоть и старалась не подавать виду. – Извини, хотела узнать… Это световой меч, верно? Я заметила его еще вчера.

Шарро опустила глаза на свой пояс. Меч исправно висел там большую часть времени, не приковывая к себе внимание своей владелицы. Столько времени прошло с того момента, как Шарро нашла его, но так и не научилась им пользоваться.

\- Он больше как украшение, – сказала она. – Я не умею с ним обращаться.

\- Я могу научить тебя, – спокойно отозвалась Пиа, на что Шарро вопросительно посмотрела на нее, но девушка больше ничего не добавила.

Тренировки начались в тот же вечер: в центре их базы было поле, на котором все и происходило. Сначала Пиа учила контрабандиста на обычных палках, после чего начала обучать тому, как правильно держать настоящий меч. Уже через несколько занятий, Шарро заметила, что у нее стало получаться.


End file.
